Semiconductor devices, such as solar cells and LEDs, require regions with differing types (n-type or p-type) and levels of conductivity. Adding impurity atoms, known as dopants, either to add or remove free electrons, varies the conductivity of the semiconductor device. For some semiconductor materials, it is difficult to obtain high p-type conductivity because of the solubility, activation, and diffusion dynamics of the materials in question. Heavy p-type doping of GaAlInP compound semiconductors with high Al content, such as AlInP, is difficult to achieve with single acceptor species such as Zn, Mg, or Be. Therefore, a method for production of GaAlInP compound semiconductors is needed which greatly enhances the incorporation and solubility of acceptor impurities in GaAlInP grown lattice matched to GaAs substrates which is useful with conventional techniques such as metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) or molecular beam epitaxy (MBE). It is also desirable that the method produces low resistivity p-type material with the important benefit of reduced atomic diffusion of the acceptor dopants.